Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging member for use in an electrophotographic apparatus and to an electrophotographic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As a charging member for contact charging of a body to be charged such as an electrophotographic photosensitive member, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-276024 discloses a charging member including an outermost layer containing electro-conductive carbon particles dispersed in a binder resin. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-276024 also discloses a charging member having convex portions derived from electro-conductive carbon particles on the surface thereof as a preferred embodiment.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-174784 discloses, as a charging apparatus capable of preventing contamination from adhering to the surface of a charging roller, a charging apparatus in which a charging member is driven at a different peripheral speed from a photosensitive member.